When Dreams become Reality
by Blue.Eyed.Fallen.Angel
Summary: Kim is just a Plain Jane type of girl. Her mom works all the time and she only had her two younger twin brothers and her four best friends. When Jared Thail, the gorgous guy Kim has liked for a long time, becomes a werewolf, he imprints on her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating my other fanfiction stories. I've kinda have given up on them, but I may try to continue writing them later on.** **I had a really good idea for a story so I decided to start writing. It's about a girl named Kim who has been in love with Jared Thail since Kindergarten. She has the four best friends you could ask for- Jasmine, Ember, Aria, and Nathan. (P.S. I have uploaded this story 2 times before and I have made some mistakes like I switched Kim's friends names and forgot to switch them in other places. So sorry!)**

**I do not own anything- SM owns it all. Even Jacob Black. One day he shall be mine! …anyways…on with the story!**

Mr. Shasta was in front of the classroom giving us a list of what should be expected for our book report. Language Arts was my favorite class, considering that I loved to read and that I secretly wanted to become a writer. Also, because of a guy that I've had a crush on since the first day of Kindergarten, Jared Thail, sat beside me.

Never once has he looked my way, but I didn't expect him to. I was just Plain Jane Kim. I was the girl that couldn't fit in right with the popular kids, so I am considered an outcast, but I don't really mind. I only have four true friends, and just like me, their considered outcast. I'm lucky to even have one friend.

On the first day of Kindergarten, I met my best friend Jasmine. She's an amazing friend who will always by my side when I need her. Her bubbly personality is very contagious. She can put a smile on your face without even trying. At school she's quiet and shy like me, but with just the gang she is quite crazy, especially when you give her chocolate and caffeine. Jasmine adores sports, mostly volleyball, and loves to go shopping. She lives with her mom, dad, and her two younger sisters.

The next person to enter the gang was Aria. It was in fifth grade when she transferred from New York City to the small town of La Push. She is a also a lot like Jasmine and I. Her personality is the happy-go-lucky type. Aria isn't as much into sports as Jasmine, but she does love to go shopping and has a passion for music. She lives with her mom, dad, and her two older brothers.

In eighth grade Ember came from Seattle to La Push. She's also my cousin, and I'm glad that she moved here because we became a lot closer than before, when I only got to see her a few times a year. Her parents died in a car wreck so she lives with me now. Ember is a little more outgoing than Aria, Jasmine, and me. She's got that punk edge to her and she's not afraid to tell you what she thinks. If you get to know her, she's an great friend. Despite her gothic exterior, she has a calm personality and loves to laugh and have fun.

The last person to enter our gang was Nathan. He is the only guy in our gang. Jasmine and I have known him since Kindergarten, but we hardly ever talked to him. In eighth grade, Jasmine finally got enough confidence to ask him out and he said yes. They're the perfect couple and they have been together since. Nathan has a passion for music like the rest of us. He's really outgoing, unlike the rest of us. In the middle of class he busts out a song randomly and starts dancing. We all given up counting how many times he has gotten in trouble for doing that.

My life is pretty boring. Though I have the most amazing friends, I don't have the most amazing parents. My dad left my mom, my two younger brothers, and I when I was only four. I've seen a few photos of him, but that's it. I don't really remember him that well. Mom still hurts over Dad leaving, which hurts me. She's never at home, she is always working to keep her distracted. I rarely see her at home even. Not once have I had a heart to heart talk with her. I'm glad I have my two younger brothers and my four best friends. I don't know what I would do with out them.

My two younger brothers are Brady and Collin, they're twins. They're a lot alike me, they are pretty quiet and they don't like attention. Their best friend is Seth Clearwater, who is a sweet kid. Brady and Collin are four years younger than me, I'm a senior and they are freshmen.

I glanced over and seen Jared dozing off to sleep. I wished that someday he would notice me. I liked him because he seemed sweet and kind. Plus, he was gorgeous. He had copper toned skin, like the rest of us who where Quileute's, dark brown eyes that were almost black, and a amazing body.

Finally, the bell rang signaling that class was over. I rushed out of the classroom, hurrying to get to lunch.

"Hey, Kimmy!" My best friend Jasmine sang happily.

"Hey, Jazzy. What's up?" I said, knowing that something was making her extremely excited.

"Nathan asked me to go to the movies tonight! I can't wait!" She practically screamed in my ear.

"That's great." I said. Her and Nathan were always together when they got the chance. They made a cute couple and I am glad that they have each other.

Once we paid for our food, we went to the table we always sit at. Ember, Aria, and Nathan were already there waiting for Jasmine and me. Jasmine sat beside Nathan while I went and sat in between Ember and Aria.

"OMG! You so have to hear this new song I heard on the radio this morning while I was getting ready." Nathan said and then started singing. " Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well, that's alright because I like the way it hurts…"

"Beautiful Nathan. Now shut up before I smack you upside your head." Ember said while the rest of us were laughing at his pouting face.

"Hey, guys. Have you heard about Paul? People are saying he has been hanging around Sam Uley now. His friend Ryder went to go see how he was since he hasn't been at school the past week and he said the he was about a foot taller than before, he was really muscular, and he has a tattoo." Jasmine said.

"Wow. I wonder why he's hanging around Sam? I don't like that guy one bit. He's really weird. Plus, he dumped Leah Clearwater and took off after her cousin Emily Young. It turned Leah into a cold hearted bitch." Aria told us.

I quietly sat there and ate my food, whist listening to them talk more about the latest gossip.

" You guys wanna come over to my house after school?" I asked Jasmine, Aria, and Nathan. I already knew Ember would be there since she lives with me.

"Sure, I'll call my mom after school and tell her. I'll just borrow some of your clothes for my date tonight. Also, I was planning on coming over anyways so I won't have to deal with those two munchkins." Jasmine told me. She really despised that she wasn't an only child. Her two younger sisters and her fought on daily basis, which always amuses me. One time they even fought over which color is the best color.

_*Flashback*_

_I was talking on the phone with Jasmine. She told me she would be right back once she got finished telling her sisters to shut up._

" _OMG! Yellow is not the prettiest color! Purple is you dumb nut!" I heard Jazzy scream. I was laughing at her childish behavior._

"_No it isn't, the best color is green!" I heard Jasmine's youngest sister Skye yell back at her._

"_IS NOT!"_

"_IS TOO!"_

"_IS NOT!" _

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MORONS!" I heard Jasmine's other sister, Maya yell._

_I was laughing my ass off because of the way they fight all the time._

"_Okay, hey I'm back." Jasmine said._

"_Actually, I think blue is the best color." I told her while laughing._

"_NO IT IS NOT! PURPLE IS! NOT YELLOW, NOT GREEN, NOT BLUE! PURPLE IS THE BEST FUCKING COLOR!" _

_*End of Flashback*_

The bell rung signaling lunch was over. I couldn't wait until school ended. Ember, Nathan, and I headed towards Math while Jazzy and Aria headed towards History.

Please God, if you love me, make time speed by fast. Oh, and if you really love me can you make Jared notice me for once? Ha, not likely.

**Did you like it? Leave me some reviews! I'll try to update as much as I can. High school is great, now I wonder why I was so nervous. And again, sorry for mixing some of the names up before. I decided to switch their names at the end, but I guess I skipped some. **

_~Blue. Eyed. Fallen. Angel.~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! This chapter is a little random…it just tells a little more about Kim. Don't worry though, Jared will phase soon. In the next chapter Paul will be coming back to school! What will Kim and everybody else think? Well, you'll have to wait for that. (P.S. What inspired me to start writing this story is a guy I have liked for almost a year and he has never noticed me. Maybe he'll phase into a werewolf and imprint on me! A girl can dream, right?)**

The last bell of the day finally rung signaling that school was over. I walked to my car, which is a black Chevrolet Equinox, and got in waiting for Ember, Brady, and Collin. Jasmine, Aria, and Nathan were going to follow us in Nathan's truck. When they finally got in the car I took off towards home.

The drive was about ten minutes, since we lived far out into the woods. Nobody has actually seen our house except my family and our friends. The house is three stories high and it's surrounded by trees and plants of all types.

My mom is a interior designer and my dad was a architect, which is why our house is the way it is. We have a lot of money and expensive stuff. The car I am driving now is not my baby. My baby is my black 911 turbo porche. The reason we drive this is only because we don't want to draw attention to ourselves.

Once we were parked we jumped out of the car and took off into the house. Brady and Collin raced into the living room so they could play Halo on the PS3.

"Brady and Collin. What have I told you? Homework first, then playtime." I scolded them.

"But Kimmy-" They started to say.

"No buts. Homework."

Nathan stayed downstairs with the boys while us girls went upstairs to Ember's room. The entire third story is mine and Ember's, while Brady and Collin get the second floor.

"So…who want's to help me get ready for my date?" Jasmine asked excitedly.

"We all will help. I'll pick out the outfit, Aria will straighten your hair, and Ember will do your make up." I said, heading towards the closet.

"Yay!" Jasmine sung happily.

The walk-in closet was huge. It had tons of racks with hundreds of types of clothes on them. I decided to pick a pair black skinny jeans, a v-neck

long sleeved black and purple shirt, and a pair of black converse with purple laces.

"How's this?" I asked showing her the outfit I chosen.

"Perfect." She said taking them and heading towards the bathroom to get dressed.

About three minutes later she came back into the bedroom dressed. Aria straightened Jasmine's hair and put a black bow in her hair. Then, Ember put mascara, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss on her. Jasmine didn't need blush, considering she blushed 24/7 when she was around Nathan.

Finally, we were finished. Jasmine bounded over to the full length mirror to look at herself. She wasn't a Quileute, though she had tanned skin, bright hazel eyes, reddish brown hair, and she only stood at 5'3.

"OMG! I look so hot! Do you think Nathan will like it?" She asked.

"No…he'll love it." Ember replied.

After about ten minutes, Jazzy and Nathan left to go to the movies, taking Aria with them so they could drop her off at her house.

I walked into my room and lied on my king sized bed. My room was done in my favorite colors- black and dark blue. Hanging on my wall was a Paramore, Three Days Grace, and Hinder posters. Also, hanging on the wall on the opposite end of the room from the bed, was a bulletin board. It had random pictures of Brady, Collin, Jasmine, Aria, Ember, Nathan, and I tacked to it.

I decided to go ahead and take a shower since I was lucky to not have any homework tonight. I grabbed my pajamas and headed into the bathroom. The bathroom was done in white and a beige color. I undressed and hopped into the shower, letting the warm water run over my body.

Once I was finished, I dried off and put my blue tank top and black booty shorts on.

I looked at the alarm clock sitting on my night stand beside my bed, which read checking Brady, Collin, and Ember's rooms, making sure they were in bed, I hopped into my own bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Like I said, not much in this chapter. School is already killing me-English, World Civilization, Algebra, Biology, Practical Living, Spanish, and Ag.(FFA), meaning a lot of homework-so don't be surprised if I don't update soon. Also, I'm going to be redoing all of my other stories to make them better.**

~Blue. Eyed. Fallen. Angel.~


End file.
